Iain Glen
|lieu = Édimbourg, Écosse |nationalité = Écossais |job = Acteur |activité = 1983- |personnage = Jorah Mormont |saisons = 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 |prem. apparition = "L'hiver vient" |dern. apparition = "Les Derniers des Stark" |imdb_id = 0322513 |allocine_id = 12576 }}Iain Glen né le 24 juin 1961 à Édimbourg, en Écosse, est un acteur écossais. Il interprète le rôle de Jorah Mormont dans la première, deuxième, troisième, quatrième, cinquième, sixième, septième et huitième saison de Game of Thrones. Biographie Il a commencé au théâtre, dans des pièces classiques de Shakespeare, puis est passé sur télévision et cinéma. Il a été marié de 1993 à 2004 avec Susannah Harker ; ils ont un fils, Finlay. Filmographie *1987 : Will You Love Me Tomorrow (TV) : Sailor *1988 : Paris by Night : Wallace Sharp *1988 : The Fear (série TV) : Carl Galton *1988 : Gorilles dans la brume (Gorillas in the Mist: The Story of Dian Fossey) : Brendan *1990 : Silent Scream : Larry Winters *1990 : Aux sources du Nil (Mountains of the Moon) : John Hanning Speke *1990 : Fools of Fortune : Willie Quinton *1990 : Rosencrantz & Guildenstern sont morts (Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead) : Hamlet *1991 : Ferdydurke : Joey *1991 : Adam Bede (TV) : Adam Bede *1992 : Black and Blue (TV) : Cmdr. Powell *1992 : Frankie's House (TV) : Tim Page *1993 : Missus (TV) : Father Pietro Salviati, Missus *1993 : The Young Americans : Edward Foster *1996 : Mort d'un commis voyageur (Death of a Salesman) (TV) : Biff *1997 : Painted Lady (TV) : Sebastian Stafford *1998 : Trial & Retribution II (TV) : Damon Morton *1998 : Mararía : Bertrand *1999 : Wives and Daughters (feuilleton TV) : M.. Preston *2000 : The Wyvern Mystery (TV) : Charles Fairfield *2000 : Paranoid : Stan *2000 : Crimes maquillés (Beautiful Creatures) : Tony *2000 : Anchor Me (TV) : Nathan Carter *2001 : Lara Croft : Tomb Raider : Manfred Powell *2001 : Gabriel & Me : Dad *2002 : Impact (TV) : Marcus Hodge *2002 : L'Âme en jeu (Prendimi l'anima) : Dr Jung *2002 : Darkness : Mark *2003 : Song for a Raggy Boy : Brother John *2003 : Spy Sorge : Richard Sorge *2003 : Carla (TV) : Daniel *2004 : Resident Evil: Apocalypse : Dr Isaacs *2005 : Man to Man : Alexander Auchinleck *2005 : Kidnapped (TV) : Alan Breck *2005 : Kingdom of Heaven : Richard Cœur de Lion *2005 : Tara Road : Danny *2005 : Vagabond Shoes : Alec Murray *2006 : Small Engine Repair : Doug *2007 : La Dernière Légion (The Last Legion) : Orestes *2007 : Mrs. Ratcliffe's Revolution : Frank Ratcliffe *2007 : Resident Evil: Extinction : Dr Isaacs / Le Tyrant *2008 : Le Journal d'Anne Frank (The Diary of Anne Frank) (série TV) : Otto Frank *2009 : Doctor Who (TV) : Le Labyrinthe des Anges Père Octavian *2011-2019 : Game of Thrones : Jorah Mormont *2011 : Borgia : Girolamo Savonarola *2011 : Downton Abbey (série télévisée, saison 2) : Sir Richard Carlisle *2011 : Strike Back ( saison 2 ,épisodes 5 et 6 ) : Gerald Crawford *2011 : La Dame de fer (The Iron Lady), de Phyllida Lloyd *2012 : Prisoners' Wives de Julie Gearey *2012 : The Black Hole de Joseph Kosinski *2013 : Kick Ass 2 de Jeff Wadlow : L'Oncle Ralph *2013 : Hercule Poirot : Une mémoire d’éléphant (série TV) : Docteur Willoughby *2013 : Ripper Street, ép. 5 de la saison 1 : le colonel Faulkner *2014 : The Red Tent (TV) : Jacob *2015 : Eye in the Sky de Gavin Hood : le secrétaire d'État des Affaires étrangères James Willett *2015 : Cleverman (série TV) *2017 : Resident Evil : Chapitre Final : Dr. Alexender Roland Isaacs *2017 : My Cousin Rachel de Roger Michell de:Iain Glen en:Iain Glen pl:Iain Glen pt-br:Iain Glen ru:Иэн Глен Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Rôle principal Catégorie:Rôle terminé